


The Fire in the Dark

by somewhereupthere



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, High School, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhereupthere/pseuds/somewhereupthere
Summary: In which Awsten likes Geoff, but Geoff doesn't like Awsten. Awsten spills his guts and all he gets is an apology.





	The Fire in the Dark

Awsten lent up against the wall at the back of the school building. He was sure no one around would be able to find him and he could let the tears fall down his face in peace. He sniffled as he held his phone up to his ear and listened to the tone before his sister's voice sounded on the other end.

"What's up?" She asked, oblivious to the state her brother was in. He hardly called her, but this time it was an emergency.

"I need you to come pick me up." Awsten said as his voice cracked,

"Why, what happened?" She asked and Awsten just shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Please," He begged. 

Moments later the phone call ended and he closed his eyes, letting more tears fall down his cheeks. He felt so much pain inside his heart and he couldn't even begin to let it out. There was so much anger in his veins and all he could do was let it flow out in the form of tears. Awsten lent his head against the cold brick wall and used his sleeve to wipe away the tears.

He knew it would only be a few minutes before his sister arrived, and he wiped his eyes once more before turning around. But before he could move, all the air was knocked out of his lungs. Only a few feet away stood Geoff, who had obviously heard the entire thing. Awsten couldn't believe this. Geoff had caught him crying alone behind the school building, begging for his sister to come pick him up. Geoff had finally seen what he had done to Awsten.

"What do you want, Geoff?" Awsten whispered, hanging his head down to the ground. All he wanted to do was leave, to get away from Geoff and cry by himself.

"How long have you liked me?" Geoff asked, but Awsten didn't want to reply. He had never wanted to have this conversation. Not like this. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Awsten choked out,

"I need to know, Awsten!" Geoff snapped.

"Fine!", Awsten sniffled, "From the second I saw you in class, I knew I had to get to know you. You seemed so perfect and when I went home on the first day, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I gushed to my friends about this cute guy in my class and the next day I made it my mission to get your number."

Geoff stayed silent, taking in everything Awsten was saying. He tried to ignore the tears that were quickly cascading down Awsten's face, and blur out the sniffling. But he couldn't. He couldn't deny that he'd done this to Awsten.

"And I succeeded, didn't I?" Awsten sniffled and glared at Geoff, "We spent every waking moment talking to each other and I KNEW I liked you... I even thought for a second you liked me back. But then I realised I was in way over my head. I realised that I was just a kid who's two years younger than you crushing on a guy I barely even know!"

"You're not just a kid," Geoff whispered out,

"That's what you got from that?!" Awsten yelled, taking a step towards Geoff, "You made me feel so fucking happy. I thought you wanted to spend time with me, I thought we could make something great."

"It's not my fault you got the wrong idea!" Geoff yelled back, slowly etching closer to Awsten.

"Yes it is!" He screeched back, finally letting out sobs as his shoulders shook heavily, "I am so fucking stupid to believe someone like you would like someone like me. I am so fucking moronic to think for even a second that..." 

Awsten's voice tapered off into sobs, and Geoff stood and watched. He couldn't go over to him and console him knowing this was all his fault. He could see Awsten's heart breaking in front of him and he was powerless to do anything about it.

"Goodbye, Geoff." Awsten whispered, and clutched his bag tightly,

"Awsten, wait!" Geoff said.

Awsten stopped and turned around, waiting for Geoff to continue.

"I'm sorry." He said. Awsten shook his head.

"You're not sorry you did it... You're sorry because you know I didn't deserve it."

Awsten walked away and Geoff continued to watch him until his sister's car pulled out of the parking lot. He knew deep inside he may have just let the best thing in his life walk away, but he couldn't live a lie and tell someone he loved them when he didn't.


End file.
